A Style Summer
by California Gruesome
Summary: "This summer was my summer." Stan thought to himself. "This was the summer i decided that being a faggot isn't as bad as it seems" For ChristyWinchester101. The Amazing Summer Contest :D


A/N: Alright alright alright! I watched ''Follow that egg'' again. And boom this popped up. I'm not..EXACTLY… a KylexWendy fan, but I wouldn't go against it either :/ They're cute, not that cute, but cute. Enough of my yammering =w=

* * *

"I'd APPRECIATE it if you'd STOP flirting with my boyfriend, KYLE" Wendy shouted at Kyle, who really wasn't paying attention to her as he was DESTROYING that frustrating stork game. Curses, Tuesday was kicking his ASS in this.

What she was talking about? Kyle didn't give a rats ass. A simple pat on the back to his SBF is flirting to her. Yeah yeah, they dated for a month or two but then broke up because it was too weird and they decided to stay friends. And yeah, every now and then they would both say ''I love you, dude." So? They've been super best friends for years.

And yet, his girlfriend is still 'hatin' as Tuesday would say.

"Look, Wendy, the only reason your in my fucking living room right now is because your boyfriend is my best friend. Don't make me kick your ass out with my moms high heels. DON'T, do it." He stopped typing on his keyboard to look at her reaction.

She was fuming.

Mission SO accomplished.

"Look, i don't want this to get ugly, alright?" she started, but the girl in Kyle's kitchen interjected.

"Then you shouldn't have walked in the room, princess" An orange haired girl commented while knawing on chocolate chips.

"Shut the fuck up" Wendy retorted to her. She laughed.

"Nah. At least I'm not up some kids ass about crap that isn't there" She brushed passed Kyle and kissed him on the forehead. Tuesday and Kyle have been friends for awhile, and it always annoyed the living fuck out of Wendy at how buddy buddy they were; as if they were both plotting to drag Stan by the ankles away from her.

Tuesday left. She knew damn well this wasn't her story. Yet she somehow managed to slip through the pages.

Kyle switched off his game as Stan walked in, with all his 'Pretty boy swagg'

The boys dressed differently from how they used to. Stan wears a white t-shirt and a light blue short sleeved jacket over it. He always wears dark jeans and white converse sneakers.

Do not get me started on his black hair. Believe me you. The minute he stopped wearing that beanie God screamed "It's raining men"

"Sttttaaaannnnnn?" Wendy cooed, transforming from the fugly bitch she really was into the bittersweet angel Stan thought she was. It made Kyle sick. Why couldn't Stan see what everyone else did? Because Wendy wouldn't let him.

"Hey, Wendy" He kissed her on the cheek, and she sighed. Yuck. "Kyle, dude, ready to go?"

"As I'll ever be" He responded while getting up and slipping his green, sleeveless jacket on. I don't know whatever had possessed him to straighten his Jewfro, But it made him look HOT. Imagine; emo boy with straight red hair falling in his face every ten seconds.

"Where are you guys going?" Wendy trailed after Stan like a sick puppy as he opened the door. He shrugged.

"I don't know, Kyle said he's gonna bring me somewhere. Little faggot"

"Oh whatever"

"Can i come?" She asked. Stan shook his head. "It's a guy thing. Super Best Friends need time for themselves sometimes; no offense."

Wendy pouted. Oh, god. She's going to suck him in with those blue eyes of hers. Kyle counted down in his head. 3...2...1

"What about i take you out later, will that make up for it?" He kissed her forehead and she nodded.

Women, ugh. The attention whores.

So they left. Off to wherever Kyle was taking them.

* * *

"Dude, where the fuck is this?" Stan questioned, pushing the shrubbery out of his face. Kyle smirked to himself; all this time with that bitch has made Stan forget, he thought. He'll remember after he brought him back. Or at least he hoped.

"You honestly can't remember? Well gee, Stan, i feel so loved"

"Fuck you."

"Maybe later."

The dirty, brown mud underneath their sneakers squished and blobbed as they cleared their way out of the dark green woods. The bushes were prickly, but soft, as they scratched their skins ever so lightly. After battling the trees and their minion branches, they had come across a clearing. There was this cute; little creek in the middle of all these trees and rocks. Like a shruken starks pond only with no one around but them. Stan stood their in awe as Kyle cleared the path way to two little seats.

Those two little seats were made out of pure bolder; and had two little boys' names carved into it.

Who those two little boys were? I'm sure we know.

"Holy shit, dude!" Stan grinned as he plopped himself into his long lost chair. It was all coming back to him now. Last year, The boys were playing a normal game of football. Cartman; the stubborn fat ass, had thrown the football way WAY to far. Of course him being lazier than a drunk snail had had Kyle and Stan fetch it. Fetched it they did, but they had found this beautiful, hidden place. It was like bridge to Terabithia, only awesomer and more manly. Kyle sat next to him.

"I brought you back her to let you know your girlfriend is a whore." Kyle sighed. Stan looked at him flabbergasted. He knew Kyle hated Wendy; but never this much! Has Kyle resorted to lying about her?

"Kyle, what the fuck?"

"Dude, I am fucking dead. Serious. Wendy actually tried to kiss me." Kyle said firmly. He was serious; and not lying either. This had happened about a month ago. Wendy and Stan were fighting again; And she had called Kyle and asked if she could come over. At first; this puzzled him. But because it was his job as a friend to help her out; he let her. She talked to him about the fight, he sympathized, and he gave her a hug.

She clearly miss-read that hug, and tried to kiss him. This resulted in a 'what the fuck?" moment, and Kyle kicking her out. He hated her from then on.

"I can't believe this! You would lie on my girlfriend just so we could break up? That's an all new kind of low, Kyle. No." Stan shook his head and kicked a stone into the pond, receiving a loud PLOP! as it landed in the water. He was furious. Why was Kyle lying?

"I'm **not** lying! I'm serious! When have I **EVER, EVER** lied to you Stan?." Kyle screamed. Stan thought about this.

"Two years ago during a math test."

"That was needed, you were going to fail"

"Yesterday at Raisins"

"I had to say that Tuesday and Wendy worked there or you wouldn't have came."

"Well, you still lied to me." Stan crossed his arms over his chest. Kyle started shaking with frustration, his face turning a deep pink as his hands balled up into fists.

" I **LOVE YOU, YOU IDIOT! **I WOULD **NEVER, EVER **lie to you if it would harm you, do you _**understand?**_" Kyle shrieked, then quickly covered his mouth. _Fuck!_ He thought. _That's not what i meant to say!_ Tch, to late.

Stan stared at Kyle in total disbelief. Loved him? He could gather. People teased him frequently about Kyle having a huge man crush on him after they broke up, but he had always brushed it aside. Truth was Stan loved him; too; but he also loved Wendy. In a way he was stuck.

"Oh my god, Stan, I'm sorry!" Kyle cried, facepalming himself for blowing his secret right out his ass.

"Don't be sorry, I always knew you were a faggot" Stan sighed.

"Fuck you!"

"Gross!"

"I'm serious, _**Stanley,**_ Your stupid bitch girlfriend tried to make out with me! I've been traumatized!"

"I believe you. The whore dated Token, for Christ sakes"

Kyle stopped. Well, at least he believed him. It's better than marinating in awkward soup for the rest of their lives.

"I'm stuck, Kyle." Stan sighed, sitting back down in his bolder throne. He cupped his face is his hands and groaned. "Believe me, dude. I've never been so confused in my sixteen years of life. I don't know what to do. It's like I'm on Degrassi... Or, Stan-grassi"

Kyle chuckled, then stopped. What was he going to do?

...

He was going to be a super best friend, that's what he was going to do. He sat in his throne, right next to Stan, and hugged him. Stan blushed, then frowned. Why the hell was he blushing? Of course he knew; but he wasn't ready to admit it.

Oh who was he kidding? He loved Kyle. But what about Wendy? _what about her?_ A voice inside him asked. He pondered. What about her indeed? He honestly felt nothing towards her; but it's as if he was programmed to be stuck to her side. Curse you, already written love interests!

"Stan? I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Pouring all this shit on you. I should've known now wasn't the best time..."

"When would the best time be?"

"I.. i don't know."

"Dumbass"

"Retarded jock"

"Braniac"

"BITCH!"

They laughed, and when Kyle leaned into Stan, he automatically reacted. He kissed Kyle, so suddenly the red-head's eyes fluttered like a butterflies' wings. He closed his eyes and embraced the moment. God; he must have been dreaming. Both of their faces were flushed, as their tongues danced around in each others' mouths. The kissed lasted nothing more than a minute, but it felt like forever.

When they pulled apart, Kyle whispered " Mmm... your so GAY." they smiled.

And then they snapped out of it. "Gross, dude. No more lovey dovey crap." Stan sighed. Hey, just because they totally loved each other didn't mean they could act all Simba and Nala on each other. They were still best friends; just best friends who made out with each other.

* * *

About five days later, everyone at South Park High knew about Stan and Kyle. Cartman ripped on them like a bitch for it to. Kenny had predicted it; Tuesday adored it, and Wendy.

Well, let's say Wendy has tried more than once to shoot Kyle off to the moon. But because that's illegal now, she's still trying to find a way to make them miserable. The bitter bitch got a warning from Tuesday to back the hell up; and she was scared as hell. Despite Wendy's bull-shitting, she met a guy named Nathan Morejon and then they started dating. So everyone was together with someone (believe it or not, Tuesday started dating Kenny) and everyone was happy. Probably the greatest summer ever, and hey, there were many more to come.

* * *

A/N: By the way; writing the Style kiss was DISGUSTING. I hate writing shit like that. Just... ew. But other than that; i'm so proud of this story :'D I think i dragged it on a little bit in the middle, but blah. I dun care =w= As for you, Christy, i hope you like it :3 I know i probably used Tuesday to much; she kinda wasn't necesarry. WELL NEITHER WAS NATHAN. BUT I FIGURED WHAT THE HELL. So... yeah. I hope you like.


End file.
